Don't Give Elephant a Candy Peanut
Peanut: exhales Huh? Elephant? Scraps: Hello, Hello, Hello! Is Elephant Ready for his fun-tabulous big day? Peanut: He's more then ready Scraps: Come on, Elephant. There's no day like a Scraps and Lab day. Peanut: And I could ''really ''use you taking a day off Elephant: beeps Peanut: I meant, every hardworking elephant deserves a break. Go! You've earned it. Scraps: Can he have one? Peanut: No candy peanuts for you elephant. I have a big surprise for you later and if you spoil your appetite with candy peanuts now, no surprise, okay? No candy peanut. Peanut: That's the sound of 15 popcorn finished. Scraps: Will one candy peanut really hurt? Elephant: Beep Scraps: Throws it Peanut: Peanut Scraps, can you bring me all of the candy peanuts? I need every last one of them for the surprise. Guess they already left. It's going to be a busy day but at least my candy peanuts are done. Scraps: Oh, no, Oh, no. If there's no candy peanut, there will no surprise for Elephant. And if there's no surprise for Elephant, we'll all be sad and lose our pranks. And If nobody has any pranks, we'll stop doing pranks at Peanut's and she'll have to close her circus. And leave town. And no one will have good pranks again! Okay. I'm done. Lab: barks A clue. Tire tracks. Hmm. Bea's school bus. And that school bus has seats just big enough for a candy peanut. Bea must have the candy peanut. Let's go. Misty: What do you think, Rabbit? And effervescent mango lunch tart, or cherry-berry salad with a side of chocolate raisin toast? Storm E: I'm here. Peanut: Wonderful. Thanks for coming to help. I have 412 things to complete before Elephant's big surprise. Misty: Misty Hold everything. No offense to Storm E., but the most sparkly, stupedous circus helper is right in front of you. Storm E: Technically we're both in front of her. Have you been a circus helper before? Misty: No. Still stupendous though. Have you? Storm E: Nope Peanut: Lucky me, I have two helpers in my circus this afternoon. Okay, just help the customers while I work on Elephant's surprise. And please, don't break anything! Bea: Hello everyone. Scraps: Bea, have you been driving your school bus recently? Bea: I have Scraps: Right past Peanut's circus? Bea: Yes Scraps: I think i dropped Peanut's very important candy peanut in one of your seats in your school bus. I have to find it, otherwise, Elephant won't get his surprise, Peanut will move away and none of us will ever get good pranks ever again. Bea: Are you feeling okay? Scraps: Of course I am okay, Why wouldn't I be? Bea: Well I don't completely understand, but I am here to help. Follow me Scraps: I was sure the candy peanut would be in the basket now what? Bea: Hmm, There may not be a candy peanut now but there are candy peanut crumbs. Scraps: Enough to make a full candy peanut? Bea: Uh, no Scraps: Maybe we can take the crumbs to dot so she can invent a "re-candy-peanut-inator," Bea: I think there's probably a more practical solution then that. Don't worry, Elephant, it's got to be somewhere. Scraps: Huh? It's Bird. With the candy peanut! After her! Bea: Take my school bus here are the keys for the school bus. Make sure they wear seatbeals and that your foot is at the peatl. Scraps: Onward Bea: Oh! Oh. If you need me, I'll be right here with my bandages. And my ice packs and my splints! Ace: Fancy seeing you guys here. Misty: Good afternoon, Ace, We are helping Peanut. Would you like me to tell you about our specials? We have all of the delectable treats from apricout air root candy peanuts to zuccini zips. Storm E: Or maybe you just want to order. Ace: One scoop of razzle twril ice cream, please Misty: Hm! Allow me. Storm E: It's no big deal Misty: Really I'd like to do it Storm E: It's okay I've got it Ace: A little bit messy but tasty Peanut: Oh, my. Maybe I don't need circus helpers after all. Misty: We're so sorry. It was all a terrible mistake. Storm E: We'll be better Ace: Don't be hard on them. I have that effect on people. Peanut: You're right, this is my fault. A little circus safety training is in order. Scraps: We're gaining on her. A dead end. Tighten your seatbets everybody. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. panting Whoa! Whoa! Forest: Huh? Scraps: slurps Mmm. Tasty. Forest: What are you doing out here? Scraps: Hi, Forest. We're chasing Bird who took Peanut's candy peanut. We have to find it, otherwise Elephant won't get his surprise, Peanut will move away and none of us will get good pranks ever again! Forest: Well, I don't know what your talking about with the pranks and all, but Beaver saw Bird soaring south towards Sunny and Berry's farm. Hello? sighs City folk. Bea: And that is how you safely traverse through a circus. Storm E: Health and Safety. Gotcha. Misty: Anything else I can get for you? A coco-berry cannoli? Bea: Oh, It's too late for my lunch now I might spoil my dinner. But thanks anyway. Have a safe afternoon! Peanut: Let's see if we can put that training into good use. Hopefully, you'll actually get to serve our next customer. Berry: Do I ever know that candy peanut? Bird magnifically won our scavenger hunt with that tragically abandoned candy peanut. Scraps: But it wasn't abandoned. It was just lost. Berry: Bird didn't win afterall. Or did she? I'll have to meditate on that. Anyway I put the candy peanut on the tractor so it could enjoy the bounty of the farm that allows it to exist. Would you look at that? Sunny finally took it to Ace's shop to get the engine oiled. Fortune is not on your side today. Dot: Hmm. Berry Blitz, or Berry Blast? Blast is bertter, but is it crazy to sacrifice the Blitz? Peaches are at their peek and more pleasent then pineapples this time of year. both Hm? Dot: Though the Pineapple Zing gives the Berry Blitz a run for it's money. Misty: I know! Just take all of them. blares Dot: Oh, dear. My lab alert. What did I forget to do? explosion Dot: I got to go. Misty: It's okay, don't panic. Storm E: We'll clean it up. Peanut: No, it's not that. Well the mess is a problem, but there's something else too. It's almost time for Elephant's surprise and I can't find one very important candy peanut anywhere. Can you help me look for it? both: Mm-hmm Scraps: Scraps Wait what? Closed? Sunny, do you know why Ace is closed? Sunny: Monkey has the silly flu. Whole shop is quarantined. And right after I dropped off my tractor, too. Scraps: Oh, no. Elephant I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have listened to Peanut. Scraps: They say that's how the candy peanut crumbles. But I refuse to let you go. There's no way to stop. What's we already know. Candy Peanut or ladyfinger. Your Peanut they still linger. On my mind. Candy Peanut, you are just my kind, I can't let you go so easy, I miss you here, So warm and golden brown, But I'm ready so come on, Let's go, We've got to show who we can be, And I can't lose you candy peanut. I know I should move on, But I must know where she has gone, Hopefessly looking for candy peanut, Where could my candy peanut be? Sunny: Well, why didn't y'all tell me you lost a candy peanut? Take mine I found it on the tractor. Scraps: The lost candy peanut! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved all of the pranks Sunny: Pranks? Scraps: Peanut, we're here we have--- Peanut: I am missing a candy peanut. Did you eat it? Elephant: Beep Scraps: He didn't in fact, Elephant helped me save the candy peanut. Let me explain. And now we'll always have good pranks forever, because. Peanut: My most important candy peanut! You found it. Elephant: Beep Peanut: I can't have an elephant with only ear can I? Elephant: Beep Peanut: And I can't have a circus without the world's best circus helper. Elephant: Beep Peanut: You! The best ever. And if you have any doubts, just look at those two. You're the best helper and you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for! Elephant: Beep Peanut: Now, let's dig in. To Elephant. All: To Elephant! Elephant: Beep. The End Category:Episodes